Untitle
by Star Lin
Summary: My first Yugioh fic but not my first fic. I'm not good at Summaries. A big tournament for Duel Monsters is being held in Domino City, bring in people from all over Japan. But what is this magic that Yami no Yugi feels from a group of strangers.


Ok, here's chapter one of the untitled crossover.  This is just to introduce the YST characters and the Yugioh characters.  Feedback would be nice.  Warning: Shounen ai elements in this fic.  Must be 18 or older to read.  If you don't like guys liking guys then don't read this fic.   
  
Untitled   
by Star Lin   
  
Chapter 1   
  
      The blond watched the two sitting at the table over his cup of tea.  The brown hair boy and the blue hair teen had been at the card game for 2 hours now.  Hearing a car pulling up to the house, the blond pushed away from the counter, and made his way to the living room.  A brown hair woman enter through the door.  "I hope you didn't have too much trouble, Nasuti."   
      "No trouble, Seiji." Nasuti said, holding up the train tickets.  "The train leaves at 4:30 pm.  You'll get to Domino City at 5:30 pm."   
      Seiji smiled slightly, "Thanks.  Jun has been talking about this tournament all week."  He shakes his head, "I don't understand why he is addicted to this game.  He should be practicing for his next Kendo meet."   
      "Well, I think he should have a hobby.  It doesn't take out from his time with us, Koi." the blue hair boy said from the kitchen doorway.   
      "So, you are finished, Touma?" Seiji asked.   
      "Hai." Touma said.  The boy that he had been playing against came around him.  "Here you go, Jun." he said, handing the deck that he had been using back to Jun.   
      Jun smiled up at the older teen.  "That was a great duel, Touma-niichan."  He took the deck from Touma and placing them into the card book he had.  Beside the couch was three backpacks and a suitcase.  "I wish you could come with us, Nasuti-neechan."   
      "Hey, I'll be with you in spirit while I'm in France.  You'll also have your own support team there as well."  She frown looking around the house.  "Speaking of team, where is everyone else?"   
      "Ryo, Shu, and Shin said that they would meet us at the station." Seiji told her.   
      "And that means we should get going now." Touma added, picking up his backpack.  Seiji and Jun follow his example.  Nasuti picked up the suitcase following them out the door and locking it behind them.  "Have a good flight Nasuti and tell your family we said hi."   
      "I will and have a safe trip too." she said, climbing into her jeep.  She gave a finally wave before she drove away.  The two teens climb into the front set of Seiji car and Jun climb into the back.   
      "You ready, Jun?" Touma asked.   
      Jun look down at the book that held all of his cards.  "Hai, I'm ready."  He looked up, shooting them a cheeky grin.  "Domino City, here we come."   
*****   
      Yugi blew at the bit of blond hair that fell across his nose as he wip down the counter.  Everything was almost back to normal since the duel kingdom adventure.  Normal being completely different in Yugi's case.  "Jiichan, I'm finish here." he called out to the back store room.   
      "Good." Yugi's jiichan said, bring out a large box.  "I'm going to put out these new Magic and Wizard cards, then we can eat."   
      "I'll help, jiichan." Yugi said, reaching in to take out some of the packs.  A knock on the shops door made the two pause.   
      "Yugi." came Jounouchi's pain filled voice.   
      Yugi rushed to the door, pulled it open, and let out a grasp at the site of his best friend.  Yugi's jiichan came up behind his grandson.  His eyes widden at the site of the blond teen.  Blood ran from his hair, one eye swollen shut and the other close to being swollen as well, and blood running from the busted lip.  "What happen, Jounouchi?" he asked the teen.   
      "Let's just say, I don't feel like sleeping in the park tonight."  Jounouchi swallow the bile down.  He never thought he would have to ask but he could go back to his drunk father again.  "Could, could I stay here tonight?"   
      "Yes." Jiichan said.  He moved to help Jounouchi into the shop.   
      "Thanks." he said before his eyes rolled back and he fell into the old man's arms.   
*****   
      Yugi stood in the doorway of the spare room.  He had help his Jiichan with tending the injures that Jounouchi had suffer at the hands of his father.  Tears ran down his face as he watch Jounouchi sleep.  "Why?" he asked into the still air.   
      A soft voice whisper in his mind, deep then his own and to anyone else cold as ice but not to Yugi.  /Aibou, only Jounouchi's father can answer that./   
      /It's not fair.  How can a father do that?/ Yugi asked, turning to the shadow form of his darker half.   
      /He is safe here.  That is why he came to us.  Now, you need to get some sleep as well./   
      Yugi nodded before walking over and placing a kiss on Jounouchi's head.  The blond relax even more into sleep and Yugi retreated to his own room.  As soon as his door was closed, his puzzle pendent glowed and Yami stood beside him.  His other guided him over to their bed and both climb into it.  Yugi curled up against Yami, allowing his other's present to smooth him to sleep.   
********   
That's it for chapter 1.  Hopefully chapter 2 won't take as long.  The troopers go site seeing and run into Yugi and his friends  While they all go to the tourament, Jiichan get on the phone to an old friend.  And Jun wins his first card battle.... against Kaiba.   



End file.
